Rumors
by PercyJacksonlover95
Summary: Rumors get started about Oliver and Felicity. Felicity is embarrassed but Oliver starts thinking, the rumors start to get the two to think that maybe there is more to there friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Arrow, they all belong to the CW**

* * *

It was late, Felicity was used to this. She seemed to spend all her nights, helping Oliver on whatever his latest mission was.

During this particular night she was designing a program that would allow her to track every name in Oliver's book, this way they would know what everyone was up too, and Oliver could prioritize his targets. Waiting for someone to do something noticeable wasn't working for Felicity. She wanted to be more organized.

Oliver was up in the club. They were having a big night. Some famous DJ was spinning, there was a huge A-List crowd plus there was press everywhere. The club was going to be busy for the next few nights, Oliver had actually worked hard on the events, with a major music festival happening, and Oliver was able to make his club the premiere after party spot, with major acts actually performing there. Sometimes Felicity forgot that Oliver was actually famous and cool.

Felicity was used to the hood version of Oliver: scary and tough.

The door opened and Oliver walked down, he saw that Felicity was busy as usual. He was impressed by her dedication. It had surprised him when Felicity trusted him, especially since she had no reason too, but he was so glad that she did. Oliver was thankful for everything she was doing for him, he was out of touch with technology, and well human contact, but Felicity helped him start connecting with the world again.

"Hey Oliver, how's everything going upstairs, all cool and successful?" Felicity asked.

Oliver wanted to laugh, even when Felicity was calm, she talked more than he ever did.

"Yes, everything is going well."

Felicity turned to actually look at Oliver, he was stunning as always, he wasn't even wearing a jacket. He had a dark blue shirt on, that he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. The shirt definitely showed off his impressive features. Ever since Felicity seen Oliver without his shirt, her mind would always drift back to the image of him working out. She was a human. The black pants and shoes completed the professional club owner look.

Felicity noticed that she was ogling, she slightly blushed and turned around.

Oliver realized that he relied on Felicity to continue the conversation, he wondered why she turned around, perhaps she was just busy. He wondered if he worked her too hard.

"So are you almost done with the program?" Oliver asked. He smiled brightly at her.

Felicity was surprised that Oliver was continuing the conversation. It wasn't normal. She turned around to see Oliver smiling at her, it was dazzling.

"Um...well the program is going great, I need to finish collecting the data, and there will be some specific changes I want to make, and there is the plugging in of all the names, and then the check to make sure that they are all tracking properly..."

Oliver realized that Felicity was not going to slow down. "Soooo" he interrupted. "Would you like me to pick up some coffee or take out?"

Felicity smiled, she wasn't used to someone asking her if she needed something, she was the one that usually made the coffee runs.

"Thank you, but I am good, I already had dinner, well it was more like a late lunch, and I have been eating a ton of beer nuts." Felicity realized that she was once again rambling and took a deep breath. "What brings you down here?"

Oliver just didn't feel comfortable up in the club. Five years ago he wouldn't have left, but now it felt like a foreign world.

"It was just getting crowded up there." Everyone wanted the old Oliver Queen, and he was good at faking it, but it was tiresome.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Felicity asked, while laughing at Oliver's dilemma. "You spent all this time getting ready for this event."

Oliver chuckled too. "Who knew that after five years on an island, I would become a tiny bit antisocial?"

Felicity wanted to laugh at the joke, seeing as Oliver didn't make them often, but she was worried about him. She wondered if he would ever truly recover from what happened to him on the island, she wished he would open up.

"Being antisocial isn't necessarily a good thing, I would offer to help you with that problem, but I..um...I'm not really good with people either. Though I don't have a good excuse like you. Not that being on that island was in any way good." GOD why couldn't she ever dig herself out of a whole?

Felicity could see that Oliver was staring at her. "What I meant to say was, that if you want to talk about your time on the island or something like that, I'm here. And even though I talk a lot I am a good listener, I promise."

Oliver smiled slightly at the concern. But he didn't even know how to open up to someone. "I always wondered if you realized how much you talked."

Felicity laughed. "I know I always talk a lot, but we all have our character flaws."

Oliver shook his head. "Felicity that's where you're wrong, your personality isn't a character flaw, it just makes you who you are."

Felicity was blushing, and for once at a loss for words. She wasn't used to people not criticizing her babbling. Why did he keep smiling at her like that?

Oliver didn't realize he said anything noteworthy he was just speaking his mind. Why was Felicity blushing?

"Anyways, I have to go back upstairs, when you're done, get me. There is press and crowd outside the club, which can make it dangerous." The tone was clearly protective. Oliver wasn't going to let anything happen to Felicity.

Felicity nodded, and swallowed as she turned back to her screens. She was flustered for a moment, if she hadn't been mistaken, that was light flirting. Felicity decided that was the correct conclusion; she was mistaken.

Three hours later Felicity was satisfied with her work, she realized she needed to get home, she had work in the morning. This was only 4 hours away.

Felicity collected her things as fast as she possibly could, and went up to the club level. She was about to head for the door, when she remembered Oliver's request, she was supposed to find him, but the club was packed, and still in full swing. Would he really mind if she just left? Just as Felicity was about to walk out, Oliver came up to her.

She couldn't hear a word he said, but he motioned her towards the back door, and they exited the club. Felicity's ears readjusted and looked to see Oliver smirking at her.

"Were you thinking of leaving the club without me?"

Felicity tried not to look guilty. "It's just that I have work, and I need sleep like every normal person out there."

Oliver didn't intend to actually make Felicity defensive. "Don't worry, I had my eye open for you. I have the car waiting for you."

Felicity smiled, she hadn't noticed the black town car that was parked in the alley. "You always seem to have everything covered."

She hadn't been looking forward to trying to find a cab.

"Your welcome, don't you need sleep?" Oliver reminded her.

Felicity nodded. "See you tomorrow, or whenever there is a thing, or anything. Bye"

"Good night Felicity." Oliver said softly, watching her walk to the car. Thankfully he had the back alley regularly cleared. He could hear the press shouting at couples, and individuals as they entered and exited the club. One thing that hadn't changed since the island was Oliver's hatred for the paparazzi, they had never left him alone. Granted he always gave them a story, but they were always annoying about it.

Oliver walked back into the club, looking forward to the next time he saw Felicity.

Felicity woke up the next morning, she followed her morning routine, nothing seemed different.

She walked into Queen Consolidated, with her coffee. Felicity was too tired, to see the odd looks some of her fellow workers gave her.

Once in her cubicle of an office, she began her day.

Felicity needed more coffee, so she went to the break room. It was full of her colleagues and friends.

"Hey guys." She said, as she stifled a yawn.

"Long night, huh." Chuck said while laughing.

Felicity nodded.

"What did you do?" He asked. Felicity didn't pick up on the odd behaviour.

"Umm...the usual..." Felicity tried to be nonchalant. She didn't want to say that she was doing IT work for the hood, who happened to be Oliver Queen.

Chuck and the rest of the guys laughed. Felicity was confused. Did she say something funny?

"Didn't have a wild night, with a guy?" Chuck asked, will Steve high fived him. They just want to play with Felicity.

Felicity was so confused...wait...could that mean...no! Felicity grabbed her coffee and walked out as quickly as possible.

"Hey! Where you going? Felicity," Chuck yelled, he hadn't meant to make her feel bad. They all teased each other. When ever any of them had a date, they would make jokes.

Felicity got back to her office, she closed the door, and opened up a search engine, she typed in Oliver Queen.

The results were immediate. The most recent articles read; "Mystery girl, new love?"

"Oliver Queen in an Alley, with a new Woman."

This was not good! Not good at all. Not only was this all wrong, but this could bring up questions, and she was no good at questions! Felicity knew that she would get nervous and then maybe, no likely she would spill some secret that she wasn't supposed to.

O' God there were so many rumours. She had always hated rumours.

And everyone was going to think that she was sleeping with her boss! Well he was kind of her boss, it didn't matter, people were going to be talking about her. Plus there was the whole Oliver of it, he was probably seeing someone, or something like that. He was going to be so embarrassed.

"Hey Felicity." Oliver Queen said.

Felicity almost jumped out of her chair. She didn't even notice the sound of the door opening.

Oliver resisted the urge to laugh. Felicity acted like he had just broken in or something.

"You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here? Oh Yah it's your company."

Oliver found it funny when Felicity answered her own questions, he was about to answer but she just kept going.

"Well more like your family company, I meant more specifically, why are you here, in my office, at work?" Felicity saw Oliver raise an eyebrow, she took that as a cue to shut up.

"I came to see you." Oliver answered. He had seen the news reports, when Thea shoved them in his face. He walked over to Felicity, and saw her computer screen.

"I see you have been checking up on me."

Felicity blushed, "It's not what it looks like. I mean yes I was looking into you, but only because some people were joking about last night, and I was worried, well about this."

Oliver wondered why Felicity was worried, was it so bad to be linked to him.

"Anything interesting?" Oliver asked, trying to keep it casual.

"Nothing, just pointless gossip. I am so sorry about this. I mean I don't want anyone to think that I am sleeping with the bosses son, or mess up things in your personal life, or you know being linked with you, or"

"Felicity, I couldn't care less about these stupid rumours. And I don't care about be linked to you." I kind of like the idea. Oliver thought to himself. He told himself to shut up. He couldn't afford distractions.

Felicity looked at Oliver with a smile. Oliver was momentarily distracted from his previous thought. Felicity was glad she wasn't some sort of embarrassment.

The two didn't seem to be breaking eye contact.

Chuck walked in. He had wanted to apologize to Felicity about the jokes. He had not expected to see the Oliver Queen in her office, the two of them clearly having a moment.

Oliver saw Chuck immediately and was rather annoyed at the man for walking in, but he straightened up, and looked at Felicity, "I will see you tonight at the club?"

Felicity nodded, not trusting her mouth.

"Perfect" Oliver said walking past an awkward looking Chuck.

"What can I do for you Chuck?" Felicity asked.

"Um nothing, sorry about the jokes." With that awkward answer Chuck walked out.

Felicity wondered what was happening in her life.

* * *

**I hope u guys like this, sorry for any mistakes I had the idea needed to get it out, next chapters soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own any rights to Arrow **

* * *

Later that night, Felicity drove to Verdant. She normally took a cab, because she was so tired, but tonight she was wide awake.

The closer she got the more nervous she became, but she was almost there. She decided to valley parking, Oliver would take care of it. He always did.

The club was crowded, just as busy as last night. She made her way in, avoiding any and all questions.

Felicity didn't stay topside long, she made her way down to the lair, and got ready to work. She wondered what evil douche they were going after tonight.

"Felicity." Oliver said, nodding in her direction.

"Hey Oliver." Felicity mentally high fived herself for such a calm and collected response. "Hey Diggle."

Diggle came down the stairs. He nodded at her and Oliver.

"Are you ready, because I have a date with Carly."

Felicity smiled, she was glad that one of them was getting lucky in love. All her last dates had been complete failures. And Oliver dated a mob boss's daughter, while being hung up on his ex-girlfriend.

Oliver nodded. "Tonight is just re-con. I want to know who leaves Don Wrights, law office."

"Alright" Diggle said. "I will get my stuff."

"What about me?" Felicity asked. No way they would want her to come along.

"Could you take a look at his client list?" Oliver asked. Which was strange, he usually demanded things.

"No problem, I will get on that." Felicity sat down. She was ready for a night of solitude.

But an hour later Oliver came in. Minus the hood.

Felicity was surprised that Oliver was here. She had expected Diggle to bail on him, and that would cause Oliver to stake out the building on his own.

"Why are you back?" Felicity questioned.

"Thanks for the welcome." Oliver remarked. "Nice to see you too."

"You know what I meant." Felicity corrected.

Oliver laughed lightly. He had wanted to be more personable towards Felicity. "Dig had a date, and I needed to make an appearance in the club. Social media sites are wondering where I am." Oliver pulled out his phone in order to show Felicity the alerts he was getting.

"So why are you down here, the club is upstairs." Felicity said. Instantly she was worried that was out of line.

Oliver was amused, rather than offended. "I know, but I wanted to freshen up. Why don't you join me, you seem to work too much."

Felicity didn't know what to say. "I'll be back in five, and then we will go up."

Oliver's tone left little room for argument.

Felicity closed down several tabs. Honestly she had just been suffering the web. Not really working that hard, but Oliver didn't need to know that.

Oliver was fast, he was club ready within seconds.

"You know, I'm not really dressed for clubbing." Felicity motioned.

"Relax, you look stunning." Oliver said casually. He saw Felicities eyes light up at the compliment. She looked so surprised. He must have been an ass, that telling her a simple fact, made her surprised.

"After you." Oliver motioned.

The club was massively busy. People everywhere, lights flashing, people drinking and dancing. The moment Felicity reached the floor her eyes were bombarded with flashes of lights. It took her a moment to adjust, while Oliver just walked in naturally, but then again he had tons of club experiences.

One thing was for sure, she was really underdressed. All the girls were in smoking hot dresses, and the guys were all in trendy outfits. No one was in jeans and a blouse. This was not her scene.

Oliver noticed Felicity's discomfort, and guided her towards the bar. "How about a drink." Oliver said into her ear.

Felicity nodded, while trying not to shiver at Olivers touch.

Oliver ordered a vodka soda.

"I will have a whiskey shot, and a rum and coke."

Oliver raised his eyebrow at the strange order but didn't comment. Felicity took the shot, it calmed her nerves enough for her to focus.

Oliver really enjoyed observing Felicity, she was a unique person. He liked that. He felt comfortable around her, which was strange. But she was the only person who didn't compare him to the old Oliver Queen, she saw him for who he was now.

"What now?" Felicity yelled.

Oliver shrugged, "this is the part where you let your hair down, and have fun."

"You have fun?" Felicity mocked.

"I said you." Oliver retorted.

"I will if you will." Felicity replied.

"Fine, we will have fun." Oliver conceded.

"How?" Felicity questioned.

Oliver laughed, he had no clue. He stopped having fun a long time ago.

"How about a dance. I used to have moves, but I think there gone now."

"I never had any to begin with." Felicity said.

Oliver grabbed her hand leading her towards the dance floor. "I doubt that." He whispered. This time Felicity couldn't help but shiver.

Oliver could feel the spark between them too. He wasn't stupid. But for once Oliver Queen was at a loss for what to do. Women were far more complicated now. He wished he had taken a stronger shot.

The music was pumping, he tried to channel the old Oliver. The old Oliver would know what to do, he would sweep Felicity off her feet.

Stop he should be trying not to lead her on. A relationship with a broken man was not fair.

Oliver looked at Felicity, and rational thought disappeared.

They started dancing, at first it was awkward, but the atmosphere and the music was infectious. The two got lost in the moment, and did their best not to think, and let the moment guide them. The chemistry they had together took over. Anyone watching would have thought they were a couple.

And people were watching.

Felicity looked Oliver in the eye, and in that moment, she wanted him so badly. Oliver was about to make the first move when a bouncer came over. There was a managerial issue.

Both of them sighed. The moment passed.

"I am so sorry Felicity, this will only take a moment. They need me to sign a check for the DJ, or he walks." Oliver wanted to break the DJ's neck for the interruption.

"It's alright, I think I will be going though, I do have work. And like any normal human being I need sleep. So bye." Felicity was really flustered, and she knew that she needed to clear her head.

Oliver just motioned for his bouncer "Make sure she gets a cab, alright."

"Sure thing boss, sorry for the interruption."

Oliver nodded and walked away. Something had changed between him and Felicity, he wondered if it was a good thing or not.

Felicity woke up the next morning, at the ring of her alarm clock. She remembered the events of last night, she was probably over reacting. There was no way she and Oliver had a moment. They were just having fun.

She went downstairs, she thought she would have to call a cab, but her car had been returned to her. She knew that she should have been surprised, but then again Oliver had done a lot crazy things.

Felicity kept reminding herself that it was just a dance all morning. When she got to the office she turned on her computer, she had bookmarked the Oliver Queen search. She thought one click couldn't hurt.

'Oliver Queen and new the Romance.' She read the Article after seeing the picture of her walking out of the back room of the club with Oliver.

_Oliver Queen was noticeably absent for most of last nights party, people were begin to wonder if the club mogel was even at his own event. But when he exited the back room, with none other than last nights alley girl, it became clear he had more important things on his mind than his own event. It seems that this was not a one night thing. The two must have spent several hours together, as no one saw either Oliver, or Felicity Smoke (IT Specialist at Queen Consolidated) on the floor at all. The two must have stayed in the backroom for at least 2 hours, we aren't saying what happened, we leave that to the readers imagination. The pair continued the evening on the dance floor, before Ms. Smoke left, and Oliver finished the night at the bar. Is the new romance going to last or was it a fluke. Sound off in the comments._

Felicity was too afraid to read the comments.

God this was not good at all. The whole world was going to think there was something going on with Oliver, and the worst part was, she was attracted to him. This was not good at all. Not good at all.

* * *

Oliver had seen the tabloid stories. They didn't concern him. Rumours stopped bothering him a long time ago. He was busy trailing the latest name on the list. This was what he was good at. Since he had been back, Oliver realized he was no good with women. He did not want to screw up his friendship with Felicity. It was too important. He would avoid her until the whole situation blew over. Felicity didn't see him as anything more than a boss. She had too.

Felicity deserved a lot better than someone like him. He was not going to ruin her life. Yet the idea of her with someone else was horrible. But he knew that Felicity wouldn't be single for long. She was too amazing not to be noticed.

Oliver looked at the law office building. It seemed like any ordinary business, except for the fact that the leading and founding partner, loved to help gang bangers get off. Even if that meant jury tampering, witness intimidation and a whole host of other crimes.

Oliver went to the opposite building, once on the roof, he step up a camera, and took note of each person to enter and exit the office.

It was relaxing to do a simple task. Oliver knew that he like the solitude. He checked his phone, he saw that there was a missed call from Thea, Tommy, and Diggle. He had a feeling this was about Felicity, he had no desire to be interrogated.

Yet even on this rooftop, his thoughts drifted to Felicity.

* * *

**Hey guys I updated quickly, mostly because I've had a ton of inspiration for this story, and I needed to write, most of it is done I am just touching it up and adjusting the ending :D**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, and I'm glad people are liking it :)**

**I did proofread, but if you see anything that is wrong, just send me a pm or a review, as long as it is meant to help I will take no offence, I swear! **

**Can't wait for tomorrow's premiere! I hope there is some cannon Oliver Felicity, one can dream**

**Happy reading **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own Arrow

* * *

Felicity had been ignoring calls all day. It seemed every single person in the freakin' universe wanted to know if she and Oliver were dating, she even avoided the break room. She had to wait an extra hour to eat! It was seriously annoying. Felicity wished there was some new gossip. Something to make her old news.

Finally the work day ended. Felicity decided since Oliver hadn't actually asked her to work tonight, she was off the clock. She knew she was avoiding him, but she was ok with being a little bit cowardly. Felicity exited the building as fast as possible, but if felt like everyone was whispering about her. She was probably being paranoid. People had their own lives to worry about. But she couldn't shake the feeling.

She drove to her apartment, looking forward to a quiet night. Maybe sleeping at a normal hour.

She walked up the flight of stairs, she really needed to move into a nicer building. One with an elevator.

Once she got to her floor, she saw her door open. Her door was open! Could Diggle or Oliver just let themselves in? It was very them. Felicity pulled out her phone.

Oliver picked up immediately when he saw it was Felicity.

"Hello, Felicity" Oliver said calmly.

"Oliver please tell me you or Diggle broke it to my place. Because the door is open, and I didn't open it" Felicity said quickly.

Oliver was immediately scared. "Get out of the building. I will be there as soon as possible."

Oliver ran down to the lobby, jumping on his motorcycle and breaking every traffic law imaginable. He made it to Felicity's apartment in minutes.

When Oliver saw Felicity his heartbeat returned to normal.

"Hey Oliver" Felicity said softly, she was kind of embarrassed about the phone call.

"Wait here." Oliver said as he made his way up the stairs. Felicity followed, it was her home. She was not waiting.

Oliver went into the building and saw a man crouched in the kitchen. O' he was dead.

Oliver walked up behind him and cleared his throat menacingly.

"Felicity" The forty year old super said. That voice sounded weird, the man thought.

Oliver was confused, why wasn't he scared? He seemed to be expecting Felicity. This made Oliver hesitate for a second.

The man stood up, from beneath the sink.

"Oh my god you're Oliver Queen!"

"I think the more important question is who are you?" Oliver asked, now very confused.

Felicity walked in. "Bill?"

Oliver's eyes widened, why was she here? He told her to wait downstairs.

"There was a leak, I fixed it." Bill said. He had been double checking his work. He had not expected to see one of the most famous people in the city to be in his apartment complex.

Felicity was so embarrassed. It was just her building manager!

"O' Oliver this is Bill the building manager."

Oliver had a desire to laugh. It was actually a misunderstanding. "Well nice to meet you." Oliver said softly.

"You too." Bill said, after a handshake. "Call me if it stops working."

Bill walked out of the apartment.

Felicity was beyond embarrassed. "O' my god. I am so sorry, Oliver I didn't realize that it was Bill. I didn't mean to call you away from whatever you were doing."

"Felicity!" Oliver interrupted. "It's fine. I am glad you called."

Felicity took a calming breath. What now? Should she offer him a drink? That's what people did as a thank you, right?

"Want a beer?" Felicity questioned.

Oliver smiled slightly. "Sure, why not?"

"OK, the couch is over there." Felicity motioned. She grabbed two beers from the fridge.

Felicity opened hers taking a sip, to calm her nerves.

Then she opened Oliver's and walked over sitting next to him, handing her a beer.

Oliver took a quick sip, he was nervous, which was a new feeling. He tried to remember that Oliver Queen was good with women.

"I don't know about you, but I am hungry." Oliver stated. A meal was always the next step.

Felicity realized she was starving. "I am starving, but if you expect me to cook, I warn you there are less painful ways to die."

Oliver chuckled. "Well I can't cook either; all I can do is find berries in the wilderness."

Felicity was surprised Oliver casually brought up the island, he was usually so careful about not mentioning his past.

"I will order in." Felicity decided. "What do you want? Chinese, Indian, Mexican..."

"How about pizza?' Oliver suggested.

"Sounds perfect. What toppings?"

Before Felicity could list every topping known to man Oliver answered. "Is pepperoni good for you?"

"I love pepperoni." Felicity got up and ordered a large pepperoni pizza.

"Hey there was a major traffic accident, on 5th street, there is a ton of traffic so it might be a while before the pizza get's here." Felicity told Oliver.

"No problem. I don't mind waiting." Oliver said casually.

Felicity sat back down. She thought it was better to get the elephant in the room out of the way. Then maybe she and Oliver could return to a somewhat normal place. "You know I am sorry about all the rumours about us."

Oliver looked at Felicity. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I am the one who should apologize, I never wanted your privacy to be invaded. Or over complicate your life."

Felicity laughed. "My life was complicated the moment you stepped foot in my office, but I don't mind. Honestly I thought I was going to mess with your image."

Oliver was shocked the Felicity could think something like that. "You could never hurt my so called image. You could do far better."

"What do you mean?" Felicity was confused. "You are like a hundred time out of my league."

"You are perfect. In case you haven't heard I am self absorbed, dangerous and bring bad luck." Oliver said he was being completely honest.

The two of them replayed the conversation wondering what it meant. It felt too stupidly high school. Felicity hated feeling confused, she didn't know how to respond to Oliver.

Oliver thought screw it, he was an adult, and attraction was normal, healthy even. Why the hell shouldn't he act on it?

Very consciously, Oliver moved towards Felicity. Felicity realized Oliver was about to make the first move.

After a brief internal freak out, she smiled. Oliver smiled softly, and gently kissed Felicity.

For once Felicity's mind went blank. She didn't think she only did what felt right.

Slow wasn't what Felicity had in mind. She had had a huge ball of lust stored up. She needed a release.

Felicity deepened the kiss, pulling Oliver closer. Oliver got the message, slow was not what the lady wanted.

Instantly he had her pinned underneath him, on the coach. Her moans of pleasure were driving him insane. He wanted to taste every inch of that body.

Felicity loved every moment of Oliver's lips, exploring her, moving lower and lower, Oliver made to her collarbone, as he started to unbutton her blouse.

Felicity realized she still had her glasses on, it was a miracle they hadn't fallen off. She couldn't believe this could screw up the mood, she tried to focus long enough to move them, but Oliver was so distracting, he had her shirt unbuttoned.

Oliver felt Felicity move her arm in an awkward direction, it distracted him long enough to look up, he noticed that she was trying to get to her glasses, it made him want to laugh.

"Here" Oliver grabbed her glasses and put them on the table. "Better."

Felicity felt the blush starting, she just nodded.

"Good, now where were we." Oliver said.

Felicity smiled and entwined her arms behind Oliver's neck, pulling him closer.

It was her turn to drive him crazy, the kiss was heart stopping, but she wanted more, to feel more. She pulled of the shirt, to feel the body she so greatly admired. It felt better than she imagined.

The two moved in sync.

Heat and tension was building, each trying to drive the other crazy. Felicity was barely able to breathe, Oliver had the most amazing hands, and currently they were making their way down to her pants.

She was dripping with anticipation.

As quickly as possible Felicity unbuckled Oliver's belt, and unzipped his pants.

"Hurry" She moaned. She could barely stand the wait.

The two moved as one, over the brink.

* * *

Felicity was exhausted, but beyond satisfied.

Oliver was thunderstruck.

The two had repositioned themselves on the couch, Felicity rested her head on Oliver's bare chest, the two completly naked. Though Oliver hand considerately pulled down the throw blanket Felicity kept on the couch down.

He didn't want Felicity to be cold, but he never wanted her to get dressed again either.

Felicity wondered what she should say, she could still feel Oliver's chest hammering, it matched her heart beat.

"That was..." Felicity couldn't think of an appropriate word.

"Ya" Oliver agreed.

Felicity sat up, and grabbed her beer, she took a sip, but her throat was still dry.

Oliver thought a sip of beer was a good idea, he was reaching for Felicity's beer, she pulled it away.

"Get your own." She declared.

Oliver laughed. "So we can sleep together, but sharing a beer is off limit."

Felicity hadn't meant it like that, she just didn't want to share. "You have your own. I want my beer."

Oliver put his hands up in surrender and leaned over to grab his beer.

Felicity didn't know what to do now. The beer was not helping her thought process. She wondered what was going through Oliver's mind. What did he think? What did he want? What did he think she wanted? Why was everything so complicated after sex? He was kind of her boss? And he was Oliver freaking Queen.

Oliver was watching Felicity closely, he could see her getting more and more worked up. What was wrong? Was she having second thoughts? Was she unhappy?

"Felicity, are you alright?" Concern was clear in his voice.

"Of course that was awesome, and everything's good, why wouldn't I be alright?" Felicity answered.

Oliver could hear the nerves. "Are you having second thoughts or regrets?" Oliver tried to not let the hurt in.

"Of course not" Felicity exclaimed. How could he think that? "Nothing, just over thinking, you know, I tend to do that."

"What is making you looked stress?" Oliver asked, what he wanted to know was how did he fix it.

"Nothing, really" Felicity said. "things just always get complicated after this point. I am no good with the after the sex point."

"Neither am I" Oliver said. He sucked at relationships.

Felicity laughed, Oliver usually made her a bundle of nerves, but now he made her calm down, even relax. Something she never thought she would do in his presence.

"You're right, we should just enjoy the moment." Felicity said leaning closer for a casual kiss.

Oliver wanted more.

Things were heating up nicely, when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here" Felicity said softly. She untangled herself from Oliver.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Felicity shouted.

She got up and looked for something to put on, answering in the nude was a big tip, especially since the pizza took an hour to get there.

She grabbed Oliver's shirt and ran to the door.

"Almost there" Felicity said, as she rushed to get the buttons down.

She opened the door, and a teenage boy was standing there.

"Um...your...pizza" He stuttered. Man this girl was hot, he thought. Lucky bastard, whoever he was that was with her. What he wouldn't give to be in her place.

"How much?"Felicity asked as she tried to grab the pizza and stay as hidden as possible behind the door.

"Um...21.60" He said, taking a calming breath, trying not to sound like an idiot.

Oliver had pulled up his pants, luckily he knew where his wallet was, unlike Felicity who seemed to be scrambling to find her purse.

He went over to the door, smirked at the kid who was obviously checking out his girl.

Oliver pulled out thirty dollars. "Keep the change."

"You're Oliver Queen." The kid said in a shocked tone.

"Yes I am, good night." Oliver said as he closed the door on the kid.

"Pizza?" Felicity said.

"Sounds perfect." Oliver said.

* * *

Felicity was walking into work the next morning, unable to stop smiling. She felt so happy.

After her first freak out, things calmed down in her head. It wasn't like they had to define anything. She could to do in the moment.

She had fun with Oliver, they laughed over pizza, and bad reality TV. Something Oliver had missed out on during his time away.

Felicity was happily in her own world, not worried about the rumors anymore.

Felicity walked past the coffee machine, today she was awake and energized.

Once her system was booted up, Felicity began working. She wanted work done quickly today. Oliver wanted to do something tonight. She wondered what, hopefully it didn't involve the list in any way. She wanted a repeat of last night. Without playing some sort of damsel in distress. Felicity still felt embarrassed about the call. But then again she was usually embarrassed about everything.

Felicity looked up to see Diggle walking in.

"Hey what's up?" Felicity said cheerfully.

"Just checking in." Diggle said calmly. "I wanted to know if anything new had happened."

"New..."Felicity trailed off. She knew what Diggle was getting at.

"Ya, you know life or love?" Diggle said.

"Fine, ya." Felicity conceded. Diggle was going to find out sooner or later.

"Wait the rumours are true?" Diggle said. He had been planning to tease Felicity about Oliver, unaware that there was anything actually there. Diggle wasn't oblivious he knew that the two had something, he just never thought one would be able to make a move.

"I guess, not really. It's not like we are in a relationship or something. We are just...I mean we are...I guess we are kinda dating, you know what, we aren't putting a label on it." Felicity summed up.

Diggle didn't follow that, but from he could piece together, something was happening between the two of them. Diggle hoped to god that Oliver didn't screw this up.

"Do you want to talk?" Diggle asked, he wasn't very good with relationships, but he was willing to listen to Felicity.

"Nope" Felicity said, because then she would start worrying or over thinking about the situation.

"Ok but I am always here." Diggle said. "I leave you to your work."

Felicity smiled, Diggle could be awesome.

"Later," Felicity said. She started to work again. She had been too distracted about her thoughts to even check for anymore stories.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys sorry for the longer wait, I had midterms last week and i changed up my idea for the ending, Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter**

**As for the sex scene, i hope everyone was cool with it, I didn't do anything more graphic than the show, so that's it**

**Love you guys for all the reviews :))) They keep me motivated**


End file.
